Jamazon Queen Gina
Jamazon Queen Gina is the leader of the Jumanji Amazons. Tries to marry Alan, but is defeated by Aunt Nora. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Queen Gina was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device. She was voiced by Cathy Moriarty. Episodes of Jumanji Perfect Match (February 9, 1997) – Peter, Judy and Aunt Nora are heading for a wedding when Aunt Nora gets them lost. Peter pulls out Jumanji to kill time, but the dice fly from his hand then the car goes over a bump. This time their clue is "Someone's freedom is foreseen, through a match-up with the queen" when all three people and the car are sucked into Jumanji. When they arrive, they find that Alan's being chased by the Jamazon Queen Gina. Gina wants to marry Alan; the children assume that their clue means if he marries her, he'll be set free of Jumanji. Judy and Peter help trap Alan, but he reveals that part of the wedding is a human sacrifice of the groom: him! The three decide to have Alan pretend Aunt Nora's his fiance in order to stop him from having to marry Gina. It nearly works, but the blind date is interrupted by Gina who takes everyone prisoner. Gina successfully marries Alan and is about to kill him when Aunt Nora frees herself and battles her one on one. Aunt Nora defeats Gina, puts her in a hogtie with her own whip and gags her, leaving the queen tied up and humiliated. Aunt Nora frees Alan and goes to kiss him while the kids realize that their clue meant how Aunt Nora saved Alan by fighting the queen (the match-up was their fight not the wedding) and she solved it. Before Alan and Aunt Nora can kiss, Jumanji transports the kids, Aunt Nora and her car back to the road they'd previously been driving down and the kids convince her she stopped for a nap and what happened was only a dream. Aunt Nora decides to skip the wedding and take the kids to an amusement park instead. The Ultimate Weapon (February 4, 1999) – Peter's friend Donny is moving away and he's bummed about it. Believing it's for the best for them to forget about each other he tosses away Donny's email address and he and Judy decide to play Jumanji getting the clue "though worlds apart friendship's your guide, when all seems hopelees, toss it inside" before they're sucked into Jumanji again. Arriving, they look around and find Van Pelt, Squint, The Judge and Ibsen. They're pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. The three pretend to be members of a long-lost tribe of Head Hunters from across Jumanji that speak a different language (Pig Latin) and manage to infiltrate the auction. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a five-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector, but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the things mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it and solving their clue, returning Judy and Peter home. At home, Peter writes an email to Donny, having changed his mind about staying in touch. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 3.40.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 4.12.08 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 5.56.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 6.58.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 6.59.06 pm.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Misandrists Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists